Naruto Retold: The Yellow Fox
by cjfic
Summary: What if Naruto were to be taken care of by Jiraiya from when Naruto was 2 weeks old? What would happen when they return to Konoha for Naruto’s Gennin Exam?
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO: What if... (Naruto rewritten)

SUMMARY: What if Naruto were to be taken care of by Jiraiya from when Naruto was 2 weeks old? What would happen when they return to Konoha for Naruto's Gennin Exam?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters except some OC.

PROLOGUE:

Jiraiya & Sarutobi were talking in the Hokage's office about 2 weeks after the Kyuubi imprisonment in the Yondaime's one and only son, Naruto.

"You know why you are here right, Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi.

"Of course. One of my students, the fourth Hokage, has died protecting the village from the Kyuubi by sealing the demon in his son and now he wants me to take care of him" replied Jiraiya.

"Ok, he also asked me to give you this" said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya opened the letter and started reading.

"_ Dear Jiraiya_

_I am very sorry for leaving you with my son and interrupting your 'investigacion', but you are the only one that can protect from evil forces looking for the kyuubi and from people that think he is the kyuubi reincarnated. When he is 7 I ask you to start giving him some scrolls I have prepared in a black bag at my house, I have also left a white bag filled with fotos, clothes and cards for him. I have started a trust fund for him that he will be able to open when he is 18. I have given Sarutobi-sama some money in an envelope for Naruto's upbringing and only that. Please train him well. Bring him back to Konoha when he si 12 to do his Gennin exams._

_Thank you for everything sensei_

_Your student_

_Minato Namikaze. "_

_Jiraiya finished reading the letter and put it back in it's envelope, he then threw it in the fireplace, where__ it burnt to ashes. He then turned back to his old sensei._

_"Where is he?" asked Jiraiya._

_"He is in the next room" replied The Third walking towards a door, he opened and went inside. He came back with a baby in his arms, it was blond and had big blue eyes that were staring at Jiraiya whilst sucking a thumb. Jiraiya felt something, something strange, it came from the boy and it was like he saw the future, he saw the boy being a great shinobi, one of the best._

"I am going to get some stuff, and I will be back in about an hour. Oh! And don't asign any ANBU squads on me please." said Jiraiya.

"Of course" said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya then dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, he ran at full speed towards the Hokage Monument and jumped to the top, he kept running for about half a mile then he stopped when he saw a 4 story house. He aproached it and stopped at the front door he anulated a genjutsu and found a key hanging on the wall, he unlocked the door and entered the Namikaze Residence. He went into the kitchen opened the fridge and got everything out, he then procede to seal it in scroll. He threw away some stuff like milk and cheese so when Naruto came back to his house in the future it wouldn't stink like dead bodies. He whent to the sitting room and saw the 2 bags. He picked them up and was about to leave when he saw some fotos on the mantelpiece. He dropped the bags and walked over to the mantelpiece and looked at the fotos. He had a few fotos: one of his team with Jiraiya; one with his own Gennin team including Kakashi; one of him with his Hokage robes on and the last one with a woman with long purple hair who Jiraiya knew was Minato's wife and Naruto's mom who died giving birth to him. He picked up the one of when he was Hokage ant put it in the white bag. He then left for the Hokage Tower.

_10 minutes later at the Hokage Tower.._

"I'm back Sarutobi-sensei" said Jiraiya walking into the office.

"Did you get everything you need?" asked the Third.

"Yes. I believe you have another envelope for me" said Jiraya.

"Yes I do and I believe that Minato put a small blood seal on the money so you can only spend it on stuff for Naruto otherwise it will burn your hand big time" advised Sarutobi.

"Ok, I will be back with the boy when he is 12 so he can start his life as a shinobi. I am ask that you prepare a house for our return. Thank you" said Jiraiya before grabbing the envelope, putting in the envelope and leaving the office with the kid in his arms.

Over the first 10 months of his life Naruto traveled and lived in the Rain village were they stayed in Salamander Hanzo's house who had given Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru the name of Sannin. Hanzo growed a liking to Naruto he often played with him whilst Jiraiya wasn't.

Then they went to the Grass village were they stayed for 6 months.

Later to the Wind country were they stayed in a small village close to the border with Rain country for about 20 months.

Then they moved to Tea country were they stayed for 4 years. Whilst there he learnt the basic chakra control and shuriken throwing. Jiraiya also teached him tree climbing were he was about a full year mastering it. He learnt the 'Bunshin no Jutsu','Henge no Jutsu' & 'Kawarimi no Jutsu'.

When he was about to turn 7 they moved to a small town in the South-West Fire Country. There they would stay till Naruto was 12. On his 7th birthday Naruto had a few suprises install.

First he got a weight suit from Jiraiya that weight about 80 pounds all together plus some ankle weights of 50 pounds from Salamander Hanzo. He got some basic Katon (Fire) and Doton (Earth) jutsu scrolls from Sarutobi. New clothes and proper shuriken from Tsunade. And a 4 jutsu scrolls and a letter from a guy named Minato, who Naruto didn't know about yet.

"Who's Minato Namikaze?" asked Naruto.

"He was your dad and the Fourth Hokage" replied Jiraiya.

Naruto was stunned by Jiraiya's answer, he had heard stories about the Fourth. They said that he could move a lightning speeds and nobody could see him, they also said that he could summon a giant frog. But the best story he had heard was how he had given his life to protect Konoha from the Kyuubi. When Naruto heard of these stories he made a decision to be a Hokage when he was older.

"What?! He's my dad?!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes." said Jiraiya.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"You didn't ask me" responded Jiraiya "Now are you going to tell me whats in that scroll or not?"

Naruto opened the letter first and read it.

" Dear Naruto

This is your first letter from me and you probably don't know why I am sending you this. I am sending you some scrolls with my jutsus on them. The first ones are some basic Katon & Raiton jutsus. Each birthday Jiraiya will give you another scroll and it will only open on your birthday before that it will not. I advise you use the Kage Bunshin method of training. If you don't know it yet I sugest you ask Jiraiya to teach you because it is very useful. I hope everything goes well with your training and you will here from me next year.

Your loving Father

Minato Namikaze "

"Jiraiya it says you are supposed to teach me the Kage Bunshin tecnique and tell me how to train with it" said Naruto

Jiraiya looked at the letter and noded.

"Ok. I will teach you tomorrow" said Jiraiya.

"Yes!!" shouted Naruto jumping up and down.

For the following year Naruto mastered all of the jutsus given to him for his birthday, plus loads more, thanks to the Kage Bunshin training that he learned in 6 hours, he also learnt to walk on water. When he was 8 he received a weight suit of 150 pounds plus weight and ankle weights of 50 pounds each. He also got 10 C-level jutsus from Sarutobi. About 15 pairs of new clothes from Tsunade and a small katana from Hanzou. He also received a scroll from his dad that teached him the first level of 4 of his family Taijutsu that consisted of quick, strong, stealthy and fluid movements.

The next year he got a weight suit of 200 pounds plus 2 more ankle and wrist weights of 50 each. 15 C-level justsu scrolls from Sarutobi. New clothes, shuriken and kunai from Tsunade but he didn't receive anything from Hanzou this year that striked Jiraiya as wierd. He received the second level of the Taijutsu from his dad. The year before he had mastered about 30 D-level jutsus and 20 C-level jutsus plus the Taijutsu.

When his 10th birthdar arrived Naruto had mastered the 2nd level of the taijutsu that was double as hard than the first one and took about 6 months even with the Kage Bunshin training,. He also learnt 5 B-level jutsus. For his birthday he got a weight suit of 300 pounds plus a couple of ankle and wrist of 50 pounds each from Jiraiya, making him have about 400 pounds on his ankles and 300 on his wrists. He got about 20 pairs of a black trousers and t-shirts with orange stripes on the sleaves. He liked it loads and decided that he would always were black and orange. From his dad he received the scroll for the 3rd level of the taijutsu and a note.

' Tell Jiraiya it is time '

"Jiraiya I've got a note from my father saying it is time" said Naruto.

Jiraiya turned really serious and patted the sofa were he was sitting signaling for Naruto to sit down. Naruto sat down intrigued.

"You know the biggest thing your dad did right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Of course, he died killing the Kyuubi" answered Naruto.

"Very good, but there is a slight problem. A human cannot kill a demon the only way to defeat them is by sealing them in something. Your dad did it by sealing it in a baby." said Jiraiya hoping Naruto would catch on but by the look on Naruto's face it didn't seem likely"What I'm tying to say is that he sealed the Kyuubi inside of you"

Naruto was shocked but angry at the same time. He had the bastard fox in him all the time and he couldn't benifit from him.

"Jiraiya is there a way that I could benefit from this?" asked Naruto.

"Actually there is but you have to make a deal with the Kyuubi and that means going inside your head." replied Jiraiya.

"I don't care as long as I can profit from that bastard!" shouted Naruto.

Jiraiya did some hand seals and touched Naruto's forehead with his index finger.

Naruto woke up in a large tunnel filled with knee deap water that ended in a gigantic gate. Naruto aproached the gate but not too much. In the middle of the gate there was a piece of paper that said 'Seal'. Naruto figured that the Kyuubi was in there.

"Hey Kyuubi bastard!!" Naruto screamed.

"**Ah! I was wondering when you were going to show up. So what do you want brat?**" asked the Kyuubi.

"2 things: first I want to be able to use your infinte chakra whenever I want to. Second I want you to train me!"shouted Naruto.

**"Very well but only beacause if I don't you'll probably die very soon and that means I'll die very soon**" replied Kyuubi.

Naruto awoke on the sofa like if nothing had happened except for now there was 2 fire marks on the inside of Naruto's wrists.

"What happened?" asked Jiraiya.

"We made a deal he teaches me loads of jutsu and stuff and gives me his chakra whenever I want to" answered Naruto.

8 months after this incident an ANBU came to check on Naruto's progress. He was a tall man with grey hair sticking out, but he couldn't see the face because there was an animal mask hiding it. He was wearing a standard ANBU armor.

"Hokage-sama has ordered me to check on your progress Naruto" said the ANBU officer politely.

"If Sarutobi asked I will comply"said Naruto" My stamina, chakra control and speed have increased loads since my last birthday and I have about 200 jutsus that I have mastered over the years."

"OK. Now can you tell me where Jiraiya-sama is so I may speak to him" said the ANBU.

"Of course, he will be at the local baths about this hour" said Naruto.

The ANBU officer dissapeared not leaving even a trace of him.

By his 11th birthday Naruto's stamina, chakra supplies and speed had tripled thanks to the Kyuubi. He had also mastered the 3rd level of the taijutsu plus all of his jutsu scrolls he got last year plus a few new ones from Jiraiya and the Kyuubi. For his 11th birthday he got a weight suit of 500 pounds, he had changed in the middle of the year to 400, plus 2 more wrist weights of 50 pounds each. 10 C-level jutsus & 5 B-level jutsus from Sarutobi. 20 new pairs of black and orange ninja wear that Naruto had specified from Tsunade. And the 4th level of taijutsu from his dad.

7 months after Naruto's 11th birthday Naruto went nto the forest one day to train. After he had gotten about half a mile into the forest he started training. An hour later he stopped because he heard something in the bush that was close to him. A small, dark orange fox came out.

"**Hey brat, take that fox in, he could be very helpful expecially if I give him some of my chakra to grow stronger, more inteligent and faster.**" said the Kyuubi

Naruto got closer to the fox and started scratching behind his ears. The fox turned, looked at Naruto and licked Naruto's hand. After that Naruto and the small fox, who he named 'Foxy', where practically inseperable.

By his 12th birthday Naruto was already about low-mid Chunnin level thanks to the mastering of the 4th and final level of the taijutsu and all the training he did with Jiraiya and the Kyuubi. Jiraiya had made him sign the Toad contract about 8 months ago and now he could summon Gamabunta easily, and Gamabunta respected him even more than he respected Jiraiya. Foxy had already mastered speaking, he had grown to about Naruto's waist and trained with Naruto everyday. He could also use chakra. For his 12 birthday Naruto got his black with orange stripes Ninja wear from Tsunade. About 50 jutsu scrolls in total from Jiraiya and Sarutobi. And new shuriken and kunai from Shizune.

"Naruto start packing were going back to Konoha" shouted Jiraiya the next day.

Naruto got all of his stuff and sealed them in scrolls in about an hour and a half. Naruto & Foxy ran out of the house too find a toad as big as a 2 story house sitting out there.

"Ah! You must be the new summoner. My name is Gamatsu the travel toad. If you go in my belly you will find a sitting room whith a fridge and everything you need. I travel threw water and do about a whole day of running in about half an hour." said Gamatsu.

Naruto was hesitant to go in and waited for Jiraiya who appeared with 2 very big scrolls, inside of them probably had about 1000 diferent scrolls each. He said hello to Gamatsu and entered his mouth, Naruto just followed. They went down a dark hallway that ended in a very big sitting room equipped with sofas and chairs, a large coleccion of books and a very big fridge full of food.

"Gamatsu! take us 1km away from Konoha!" shouted the perverted Sannin.

Naruto sat down on a sofa with Foxy on the flor below him, whilst Jiraiya started writing on a desk. 2 and a half hours later they stopped.

"Jiraiya we're here."shouted the toad inside of himself.

Jiraiya picked up is 2 very big scrolls and walked out. Naruto picked up his own stuff and left the toad's stomach followed by Foxy. When he got out he could see a very large gate in the distance with a mark that said 'Fire'. He turned around just intime to see Gamatsu dissapear in a cloud of smoke.

"Ok, let's get going" shouted Jiraiya walking on"Oh! And you two don't show your true power yet, that means no talking for Foxy and no Taijutsu or saying anything about Kyuubi or your dad for Naruto"

The 1km run only took them about a minute to get to the gate. When they arrived they were greated by 2 Konoha Chunnins.

"Jiraiya the Toad Sage & Naruto Uzumaki entering the village so Naruto may start as a ninja" informed Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama said that if you were to arrive you were to go straight to him at the Hokage Tower. They ran at full speed towards the Hokage tower, Foxy could run quite fast thanks too the Demon chakra that he got from Naruto every week. They arriver quite quickly and got sent into the office straight away.

"Naruto! How are you?" asked Sarutobi giving him a hug.

"I'm great actually" replied Naruto "How about you, Sarutobi-kun?"

"I'm great except for getting old and wrinkly" joked the Third Hokage.

Naruto gave a little giggle at this.

"Sensei did you organize a house for us?" asked the Sannin.

"Yes. And I believe Naruto wants to start as a shinobi. I have enlisted him for the last month in the Academy, then he will have his Gennin exams that he will probably pass easily and then he will begin his life as a shinobi of the leaf." said Sarutobi.

"Great" replied Naruto.

"And what of you Jiraiya, what will you be doing?" asked Sarutobi.

"I will teach some of the new gennin from Naruto's class but I will not do missions" answered Jiraiya.

"OK. I understand you will restart as a Special Jounnin only instucting a few shinobi" said Sarutobi throwing him a scroll that said Jounnin jacket."You may change the colour and anything you want with it."

"Cool" said Jiraiya"Since when was the rule of always the same abolished?"

"Just a month ago actually" said Sarutobi"Know for your house arrangements. IRUKA!" shouted Sarutobi.

A young, tall man appeared with a cut along his face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to take Jiraiya & Naruto to the house that your class prepared last week"said Sarutobi"I would also like you to meet your new student, Naruto. He will be in your class for a month, starting tomorrow"

"Hello Naruto. My name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for the upcoming month." said Iruka.

"Hi" replied the blond kid.

Then Iruka escorted them to a house in the middle of the town. It was a big 2 story house with 4 bedrooms, a dojo & a few dummies in the back yard. It was obvious that it had all been done quite recently. They unsealed their stuff and went for some ramen at a place called 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Naruto got quite fond of that restaurant quite quickly.

OK. First chapter done. Hope you like it. Please leave reviews with your critics mostly good. You can also give sugestions and point out errors.

Before I finish I would like to ask a question:

Do you guys prefere long or short chapters? Just think about:

long more story in one go but longer to put up

short less story faster putting up

please tell me

I will be putting up the next chapter fairly soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Exam

_One month later..._

Naruto woke up around 6 to do his morning training that he did every day. He did about 15 laps around Konoha, 150 push ups, 150 sit ups, 150 punches to a log, 150 kicks to a log and then 15 minutes running on water. He then returned home for breakfast.

He ate a cup of instant Ramen, 2 pieces of toast and a bowl of cereal. He then had a shower and put on some clean clothes. He then put some bandadges around his right and left thigh and a kunai and shuriken pouches on each of the bandadges. He also put a pouch on the back of his hip with more kunais, shurikens, explosive tags and pot noodles.

He then left the apartament and headed for the Academy to take his Gennin Exam. On his way there he passed the Yamanaka flower shop.

2 secondas after passing the Flower shop he heard a shout directed at him.

"Naruto-kun, wait up!!" shouted a blond girl who ran out of the Flower shop and caught up to him.

"Hey Ino-chan!" replied Naruto when he saw the girl.

She was wearing a light blue top with a matching skirt. Under those she had loads of bandadges and on her arms she had 2 blue armbands on her wrists.

Naruto had grown quite a crush on Ino and she was oblivios to it. But what Naruto didn't know whas that she had the same feeling about him.

"So are you ready for the exam?" asked Ino.

"I was born ready" answered Naruto "How about you?"

"You know I'm ready" she replied.

They kept on walking towards the Academy whilst chatting about different stuff.

5 minutes later they arrived at the Academy. They entered they're class and found that about everybody was there that Naruto had made friends with: Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Shino, Hinata & even Sasuke.

When Naruto saw everybody he remembered his first day at school.

FLASHBACK...

It was Naruto's first day at the Academy and he was quite excited not because of the actual classes, no, he had already learnt loads about being a shinobi, but about making friends.

He arrived early to the Academy and sat next to a blonde girl. Naruto thught she was beautiful

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?" asked Naruto.

"Ino Yamanaka" answered the girl.

They properly introduced each other and chatted till the teacher came in.

"Hello kids" said the teacher.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" shouted all of the students.

"Ok. Today we have a new student with us. If you could come down and introduce yourself." said Iruka.

Naruto jumped out of his seat in the 4th row and landed next to Iruka. He turned around and looked at the class.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was brought up by my godfather, Jiraiya the Toad Sage of the Sannin and have been traveling the world with him. I want to become the Hokage when I'm older" said Naruto.

The kids who had heard of Jiraiya were looking at Naruto with they're mouths hanging.

"What about your parents?" asked an unknown boy.

"My dad died in the Kyuubi battle and my mom died giving birth to me" answered Naruto. He wasn't actually lying his dad really died that day sealing the Kyuubi inside of him and his mum really did die giving birth to him.

"I'm sorry" said a Raven haired boy who was looking out of the window not paying attention to all of the girls staring at him with hearts in they're eyes.

"Thank you. What is your name?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha" replied the Uchiha.

END OF FLASHBACK

He then entered the class and waved to everyone & they waved back. He sat down in his normal seat next to Ino & Iruka came in with Mizuki.

"Hello kids. Today is the big day. The exam will be in 3 stages 'Bunshin', 'Henge' and Shuriken throwing. When I call out your name come in this room" said Iruka whilst pointing at a door behind him.

"Shino Aburame!" he shouted.

Shino, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. 3 minutes later Shino came out with a headband.

Iruka kept on saying names and Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji and Ikaichi passedthe test.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" shouted Mizuki.

All of the girls turned around to see what would happen. 2 minutes later he came out with a headband in his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Mizuki from inside the room.

Naruto entered the room and saw Iruka & Mizuki behind a table that had a few headbands on it.

"Let's start with 'Bunshin'. Ok?" said Iruka.

"Ok" said Naruto.

He did some handsigns and created 1 bunshin, because what Jiraiya had told him before entering the village.

"Ok. Now the Henge" said Iruka whilst Naruto dispelled the 'Bunshin'

Naruto did some handsigns and turned into Iruka.

"And finally the Shuriken throwing" said Iruka whilst handing him a dozen shuriken.

Naruto got them and held them in his hands, he closed his eyes and listened. A second later he had hit the dummy that was 12 meters away perfectly.

"Congratulacions Naruto! You have passed." said Mizuki whilst giving him a headband.

"Before I go. Can I modify my headband a bit?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you can. But only the colour and style you cannot change the metal bit" answered Iruka.

"Thanks sensei"

Then Naruto left the room and sat back down in his seat again.

"Ino Yamanaka!" shouted Mizuki 2 minutes later.

Ino got up and started walking towards the room.

"Good luck Ino!" shouted Naruto.

A few minutes later she returned headband in hand.

After everybody had done the exam Iruka came out.

"Good job everyone. This afternoon you have to go and have your picture taken and tomorrow you come back for your teams" said Iruka "You're dismissed"

Everybody walked out of the classroom and found they're parents waiting for them.

Each person went to meet his parents except Naruto & Sasuke. Who went to the swing in front of the Academy.

2 minutes later Jiraiya appears. He was wearing black Konoha ninja clothes and a black special Jounnin vest with a green toad on the back.

"Hey Kido!" said Jiraiya

"Hey Ero-Sennin!" replied Naruto.

"I see you passed the Exam" said the toad sannin

"Yep. It was quite easy actually." said Naruto.

"And you must be Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Jiraiya of the Legendary 3 and I'm Naruto's Godfather." said Jiraiya.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama. I am indeed Sasuke Uchiha and I am honored to meet you. Naruto has spoken quite a bit about you" said Sasuke.

When some of the parents saw Jiraiya they came to talk to him.

"Jiraiya-sama I heard you were back" said a dad.

"Yes, I am back. And I have been reinstated. I am a special Jounnin of training new gennin till they become Jounnin. I'll probably take about 4 gennin plus Naruto here, who will be my aprentice" said Jiraiya whilst looking at Naruto.

"But who will you pick and why Naruto?" asked Ino's dad.

"I do not now yet but I will probably choose within the next few days and I choose Naruto because he is my godson and because he has lived with me since he was 2 weeks old" answered Jiraiya whilst some people stared at Naruto in amazement.

Then the adults started talking about other stuff(like 'Icha Icha Paradise') and Naruto, Sasuke, Ikaichi, Ino and Chouji left them to talk and climbed up the big tree right next to them, Sasuke & Naruto just jumped up. When everybody got up there they started talking.

"So who do you think will be in a team together?" asked Chouji whilst eating some chips.

"Well there will have to be a 4 gennin team because were 1 too many. But it could be anybody" said Ikaichi.

They kept on debating for a while before leaving for lunch. In the afternoon all of the class went to the Hokage Tower rooftop for they're foto. Naruto's foto was one of him with his trademark grin on his face.

Ok that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to put up the next Chapter ASAP.

Reviews and ideas needed.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto or characters except Ikaichi who is mine all mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Survival of the best

Naruto woke up at his usual time and did his morning training with Foxy(read last chapter). He had a shower, got dressed and had breakfast that consisted 6 pieces of toast and a bowl of cereal with orange juice to drink.

He was about to head out when he saw that it was only 9 & that he had an hour to spend. So he played with Foxy till quarter to 10 when he left the house with Foxy at his side. They walked slowly towards the Academy stopping at a few shops to look inside.

When he got to his class he sat down were he usually sat and chatted with a few people. A few minutes later Iruka came in holding a notepad.

"Hello kids!" said Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-sensei" shouted the class. This was a dauly routine in the class.

"Ok kids. Today we will be sorting out the teams and meeting your new senseis" said Iruka" After I've said your team I will give you a location where you will go and wait for your senseis. Is that understood?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" chanted the class.

"Let's begin. Team 1: Hoko Moshido, Kuro Mukasaki & Kia Hun will go to the swing in front of the Academy and wait for they're sensei Genma" said Iruka whilst 3 kids left the classroom.

A few minutes later..

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki & Ikaichi Toko will meet they're sensei Kakashi on the south rooftop.

Naruto gave Ikaichi and Ino a high five whilst Sasuke just smiled. They were leaving the classroom when Naruto remembered that Foxy was sleeping under his desk.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a sec. I've forgotten Foxy under my desk." said Naruto whilst he ran back to his desk and picked up Foxy.

He heard 3 more groups being called out.

"Team 8: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi & Sakura Haruno will meet they're sensei Asuma Sarutobi at the Academy's training ground"

"Team 9: Ryu Hoiki, Horuma Aseki & Naomi Karama will meet they're sensei Yamashiro Aoba at the entrance to the Academy"

"Team 10: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka & Hinata Hyuga will meet they're sensei Kurenai Yuhi at the dango restaurant on 5th lane"

Naruto then rushed out of the classroom with Foxy in his arms and caught up quite quickly to his new team mates, who were just going up the stairs to the south rooftop.

When they got to the top they sat on the bench up there and waited and and kept on waiting for an hour and a half.

"I'm bored" said Naruto "Let's train a bit, guys"

"Were in the middle of the village we can't train here!" said Ino.

"We can train on our chakra control" informed Naruto"ç

"Chakra control? What's that?" asked Ikaichi.

"It's a training exercise that helps with chakra reserves and the ability to use jutsu" said Naruto.

At this comment Sasuke started paying attention at the conversation.

"Look I'll show you" said Naruto jumping down to the floor below. The other 3 followed.

"Ok, this is quite dificult, depends on how much chakra control you've got. You have to focus chakra on your feet but you have have the precise amount, too much and you will be thrown back and too little and you will slip and fall" said Naruto walking up the wall"This is dificult because the feet are the most dificult place to gather chakra"

Ikaichi, Ino & Sasuke practised for an hour and a half and they improved quite a bit. Ino got to the top on her third try, Ikaichi on his 6 and sasuke had gotten about half way. They stopped when they're jonin instructor appeared on the roof.

"Are you guys team 7?" asked the man known as Kakashi 'Copy Cat' Hatake

"Yep, that's us" said Ikaichi.

"Ok, then get up here" said Kakashi.

They all jumped up and then they saw there jounin instructor for the first time. He was wearing the standard jounin outfit but had a mask covering the lover part of his face and his headband covering his left eye, he also had silver antigravity hair.

"Yo. I'm going to be your jounin instructor. Let's start with some introduccions" said Kakashi

"That voice with that hair" whispered Naruto" Wait a second! You're that ANBU that came to visit me and Ero-sennin a few years back!"

"Yep, that's me. Ok, I'll start the introduccions, then Naruto, then the Yamanaka girl, then the Uchiha and then you" said Kakashi pointing at Ikaichi "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like Icha Icha Paradise. I don't like people who don't use teamwork. My hobby is to read Icha Icha Paradise. My dreams have no matter."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, training, learning new jutsus, my toad summons & my friends. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen & people who judge people without knowing them. My hobbies are to train & to play with my friends. My dream is to be the best Hokage ever." said Naruto

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers, my friends and training with my dad. I dislike arrogant boys & perverts. My hobbies are growing flowers & playing with my friends. I want to be the best kunoichi ever & a damn good medic." said Ino

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like to train. I don't like fan girls, my brother and people who are better than me. I don't have any hobbies and my dream, no my ambition, is to revive my clan and kill my brother." said Sasuke

"My name is Toko Ikaichi. I like training, all kinds of blades & hanging with my friends. I dislike vegetables & cowards. My hobbie is drawing designs for swords and training. My dream is to become the best swordsman in the world and create a group of swordsmen in Konoha better than the one in the Mist." said Ikaichi.

'We have an ambitious team here, let's see if they get through my little test first' thought Kakashi.

"Ok now that the introduccions are over I want ask one thing and say another" said Kakashi " I'll start with the question, who taught you guys that tecnique you were doing when I got here?"

"Ero-sennin taught me & I taught them" said Naruto.

"Ok, the next thing is about the final gennin test. You will meet me at training ground 7 at 9 o'clock AM. Don't have breakfast" said Kakashi before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Guys, I think we should get to know each other a bit better over some ramen" said Naruto.

"I'm up for anything to do with food" said Ikaichi.

"I'm up too it" said Ino whilst Sasuke just nodded.

By then Foxy was awake and every walked to Ichiraku's for some ramen (a lot in Naruto and Ikaichi's case). When they got there they each ordered for themselves. Naruto ordered 4 Miso Ramen & 4 Beef Ramen, Ikaichi ordered 3 Chicken Ramen & 3 Beef Ramen, Ino ordered 1 Chicken Ramen and Sasuke ordered 2 Miso Ramen.

They chatted for about an hour about they're abilities, birthdays, fashion, etc.

"Naruto what do you think I could do too help my training?" asked Ikaichi.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you did teach us that chackra control exercise" replied Ino.

"Oh, ok. To improve your speed & power you could use some weights on your ankles and wrists. But I think you should start using them tomorrow after the test. Also, if you want to impore your sword skills you should try mastering a few styles and creating your own by putting them together in to one style." said Naruto.

After they all finished chatting they each left for they're home to have a goodnight's sleep.

The next day they all of the new gennin turned up at the respective hour but Kakashi was 2 hours late so when he got there you can imagine what happened.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" shouted Naruto, Ino & Ikaichi at the same time.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life" replied Kakashi.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked a young blond gennin.

"Let's get started. This test is to see who has the necessary skills to become a gennin." said Kakashi changing

"But we've already done the the gennin exams" said Ino.

"Yes, but you said it yourself you did the genin test's and this is a gennin test, better said it's a survival test but if you fail you go back to the academy. I have two bells that you have to grab if you don't back to the academy. Attack with the intent to kill, otherwise you will not pass. You have 3 hours" said Kakashi before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

The gennin were about to dissapear to hide in the forest when Naruto stopped them because he had already found out the 'true' meaning of the test.

"Guys wait come here a sec" said Naruto.

"We don't have time Naruto. We've got to go and get a bell, I'm not going back to the Academy" said Ikaichi.

"Well if you don't listen to me you're going to go back" replied Naruto.

They made a circle and Naruto started talking.

"The real purpose for this test is not to see if you can get a bell but to see if we can work as a team. Were rookie gennin how the hell are we supposed to beat a Jounnin on our own. We have a better chance to get them together and anyway there is only 2 bells and gennin teams are allways a 3 man team or above." said Naruto.

"Ok, so what's your plan?" asked Sasuke.

"Well..."

(In the forest..)

'Looks like they're going to pass but let's see what they can do' thought Kakashi putting his book away and walking further into the forest.

(15 minutes later..)

Sasuke, Ino, Ikaichi and Naruto all jumped towards Kakashi at the same time from 4 diferent angles. They engaged in a series of punches and kicks which Kakashi dodged & blocked.

But whilst he was entertained dodging and blocking a big river of mud headed towards him and the 4 gennin.

Kakashi saw it and jumped to one side whilst the 4 gennin got hit head on and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Shit! Kage Bunshin!' thought Kakashi before noticing a furry of shuriken and fireballs flying towards him.

He backflipped before jumping into the air dodging a big fireball from Sasuke.

Whilst in the air he blocked a slice from Ikaichi's katana with a kunai.

He then fell numb before looking up and saying "Shintenshin no jutsu Succes"

She/he then threw the bells to Naruto. Naruto made 2 copies of the bells and gave one to Ikaichi, one to Sasuke & he put one in Ino's limp hand whilst Ino released the tecnique, returning to her own body.

Kakashi then woke up and looked around to see Sasuke smirking, Ikaichi grinning, Ino smiling and Naruto doing his trademark fox grin and all of them with a bell in they're hand.

"So Kakashi-sensei, do we pass?" asked Naruto

"You sure do" replied Kakashi.

(To be continued...)

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the wait guys it's just my mum took my computer away because of my marks. Hope you like the chapter!!**

**A few things I want to ask you guys to vote on:**

**1. Pairings in this story:**

**a) NaruXIno**

**b) Harem**

**c) NaruXHina**

**2. Next story (I know it's early but I got some wicked ideas)**

**a) 9 Tails of Konoha (Naruto adopted by Hyuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi & Sarutobi)**

**b) Exiled (Naruto gets kicked out of Konoha, goes to train with Jiraiya, Monks & a Missing nin from Kiri, who in reality is the founder of the 7 swordsmen, & creates a new Village. Wars, Akatsuki, etc...)**

**c) Naruto: Tale of a Master Puppeteer (Naruto runs from Konoha at the age of 4 with the help of Kyuubi and runs into Suna's desert finding Sasori's old workplace with everything he needs to become a bad ass puppet master & Konoha first puppeteer)**

**d) Crimson Mist (Naruto is taken by his mum's sister to her home in Kiri were he will become a Legend, possible bloodline)**

**Please vote**

**Thank you**

**I'll try and update soon but don't forget the reviews!!**

**CJFIC**


End file.
